User talk:Flintlock Vitor
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons Archive page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zalbaag (Talk) 20:42, April 27, 2010 Mirror Buster Data Hey there, I basically just inputted what was shown in the MMHP's own DDC, really. I'm not sure whether the zeroes were there when I typed them up or if I accidentally typed them in, but in any case, I went ahead and replaced the 0 values for Commando Man and Solar Man on our DDC with the proper values (or lack thereof). By the way, do you happen to be the damage data provider for that chart from the Mega Man Home Page? Just curious, that's all. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 02:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Vile's Weaponry Data Hello Flintlock Vitor, How are you? This is Twilight Man. I'm leaving a message here on your page because I couldn't find an e-mail for which to contact you personally with, so I'm hoping that you'll be able to read this. Anyway, I came by to ask you a few things in regards to the data for Vile's weaponry in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X since you seem to have a great knowledge about them and have done a lot of research on their damage values. First off, since I don't have a PSP or a copy of Mega Man Maverick Hunter X in my possession (or an emulator/ROM of them), and wanted to provide articles for each and every one of Vile's forty-five weapons on this Wiki, I basically just obtained the descriptions, damage data and Weapon Energy cost for each weapon from the Mega Man Homepage since it's one of the few places on the Internet to have detailed data for them (aside from the weapons' in-game descriptions and Japanese scripts, which were posted here). I also used the damage data for Vile's weapons from the MMHP's damage data chart for our own and each weapon's individual page, so as to provide even more information for this Wiki that has yet to be seen on other large sites such as GameFAQs. Admittedly, I'm a bit of a perfectionist, and I'd like to make sure that what I obtained from the MMHP and what is on this wiki to be correct or at the very least, as accurate as possible - again, if I had the game, I'd have this taken care of. Getting straight to the point, I just wanted to know if, perhaps when you have a chance, you could make sure that the specs for each of the weapons are correct (especially for the WE values, since I sometimes get completely different numbers in the Vile's weaponry article and the one in the MMHP - I'm assuming that the cost of equipping a weapon for Vile and the cost for actually firing it (such as a vulcan shot) are different). If you could do that, then that would be a tremendous help! Thanks for your time. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 16:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC)